Candy Crush Special Saga
Candy Crush Special Saga is a fanon created by Overloadxyz. Each episode is a "special" version of the regular episodes in the main game. All features in the original saga are included. Each new feature in this saga is either a more advanced version of the element introduced in the special episode's regular counterpart or it's inspired by another aspect of its regular counterpart (i.e. introducing Colored Jelly in the special counterpart of Jelly Jungle because it has the word "jelly" in its name). Each world has five episodes, just like in the HTML5 version of the original saga. Episodes *1. Candy Cities: Levels 1 to 10. New feature(s): Pink candies and their corresponding candy orders and seven-coloured levels. Counterpart of Candy Town. *2. Flowing Factory: Levels 11 to 20. New feature(s): Red ingredient exits. Counterpart of Candy Factory. *3. Iced Isle: Levels 21 to 35. New feature(s): Colored Icing. Counterpart of Lemonade Lake. *4. Chocolate Clouds: Levels 36 to 50. New feature(s): Color Locks. Counterpart of Chocolate Mountains. *5. Mouthwatering Meadow: Levels 51 to 65. New features(s): Hollow Chocolate. Counterpart of Minty Meadow (Episode 5). *6. Portal Path: Levels 66 to 80. New feature(s): Portals. Counterpart of Easter Bunny Hills. *7. Liquorice Lane: Levels 81 to 95. New feature(s): Red liquorice swirls. Counterpart of Bubblegum Bridge. *8. Constellation Canyon: Levels 96 to 110. New feature(s): Unstable Candy Bomb. Counterpart of Salty Canyon. *9. Cupcake Cathedral: Levels 111 to 125. New feature(s): Cupcake. Counterpart of Peppermint Palace. *10. Lucky Lake: Levels 126 to 140. New feature(s): Anti order levels and anti-orders for various elements. Counterpart of Wafer Wharf. *11. Cacao Cabin: Levels 141 to 155. New feature(s): Chocolate Jelly. Counterpart of Gingerbread Glade. *12. Divine Desert: Levels 156 to 170. New feature(s): Chocolate Jelly Spawner. Counterpart of Pastille Pyramid. *13. Flossy Funfair: Levels 171 to 185. New feature(s): Cotton Candy. Counterpart of Cupcake Circus. *14. Marmalade Mirage: Levels 186 to 200. New feature(s): Magic Marmalade. Counterpart of Caramel Cove. *15: Colourful Celebration: Levels 201 to 215. New feature(s): Coloring Candy. Counterpart of Sweet Surprise. *16: Cannon Castle: Levels 216 to 230. New feature(s): Specific ingredients cannons, red licorice swirl cannons, specific candy colour cannons. Counterpart of Crunchy Castle. *17: Surprise Stables: Levels 231 to 245. New feature(s): Surprise Candy. Counterpart of Chocolate Barn. *18: Slushie Slopes: Levels 246 to 260. New feature(s): Jellied Fish, Licorice Wheel, Unlucky Candy. Counterpart of Delicious Drifts. *19. Festive Fireplace: Levels 261 to 275. New feature(s): Unstable Candy Bomb cannon, specific colour special candy cannons, Fire Tiles. Counterpart of Holiday Hut. *20. Spectral Skies: Levels 276 to 290. New feature(s): Cream Puff, coloured icing order, coloured icing anti-order. Counterpart of Candy Clouds (Episode 20). *21. Jelly Jurassic: Levels 291 to 305. New feature(s): Coloured jelly. Counterpart of Jelly Jungle. *22. Wobbly Waves: Levels 306 to 320. New feature(s): Jellied Fish cannon, jelly order, jelly anti-order. Counterpart of Savoury Shores *23. Piñata Pyramid: Levels 321 to 335. New feature(s): Piñata. Counterpart of Munchy Monolith. *24. Perilous Plains: Levels 336 to 350. New feature(s): Unlucky candy cannon, licorice wheel cannon, more anti-orders. Counterpart of Pearly White Plains. *25. Cake Kitchen: Levels 351 to 365. New feature(s): Regular cake bombs, cake bomb order, cake bomb anti-order, cake bombs with less than 8 slices at the start. Counterpart of Fudge Islands. *26. Treat Temple: Levels 366 to 380. New feature(s): Jelly cake, jelly cake order, jelly cake anti-order. Counterpart of Pudding Pagoda. *27. Licorice Lighthouse: Levels 381 to 395. New feature(s): Blue licorice swirls, blue licorice swirl cannon. Counterpart of Licorice Tower. *28. Surprising Symphony: Levels 396 to 410. New feature(s): Surprise Candy cannon, Surprise Candy order, Surprise Candy anti-order. Counterpart of Polkapalooza (Episode 28). *29. Fizzy Fishinghole: Levels 411 to 425. New feature(s): Fishing Rod. Counterpart of Soda Swamp (Episode 29). *30. Prism Peaks: Levels 426 to 440. New feature(s): Rainbow Curse Candy. Counterpart of Rainbow Runway. *31. Toffee Tracks: Levels 441 to 455. New feature(s): Toffee. Counterpart of Butterscotch Boulders (Episode 31). *32. Gummy Greenlands: Levels 456 to 470. New feature(s): Green licorice swirls, green licorice swirl cannon. Counterpart of Sugary Shire (Episode 32). *33. Pancake Palace: Levels 471 to 485. New feature(s): Pancake. Counterpart of Waffle Workshop *34. Frosted Falls: Levels 486 to 500. New feature(s): Multicoloured icing. Counterpart of Meringue Moor (Episode 34). *35. Crystallised Caverns: Levels 501 to 515. New feature(s): Crystal Candies, crystal candy order, crystal candy anti-order, various elements encased in crystal candies. Counterpart of Ice Cream Caves (Episode 35). *36. Lemon Lightshow: Levels 516 to 530. New feature(s): Jelly colour levels, "Light" jelly, "Dark" jelly. Counterpart of Sour Salon (Episode 36). *37. Sticky Safari: Levels 531 to 545. New feature(s): Immovable blockers on conveyor belts, conveyor belt order, yellow licorice swirl. Counterpart of Sticky Savannah. *38. Multicoloured Magicshow: Levels 546 to 560. New feature(s): Rainbow Curse Candy cannon, Rainbow Curse Candy order, more Rainbow Curse Candy outcomes. Counterpart of Jelly Wagon. *39. Cookie Condo: Levels 561 to 575. New feature(s): Conveyor Belt lever. Counterpart of Biscuit Bungalow. *40. Glossy Greenhouse: Levels 576 to 590. New feature(s): Glass Candy. Counterpart of Gummy Gardens. *41. Nougat Netherlands: Levels 591 to 605. New feature(s): Wafers. Counterpart of Wafer Windmill. *42. Limeade Lilypads: Levels 606 to 620. New feature(s): Leaf/Lilypad. Counterpart of Cereal Sea. *43. Tropical Treetops: Levels 621 to 635. New feature(s): Bananas. Counterpart of Taffy Tropics. *44. Frogtastic Fort: Levels 636 to 650. New feature(s): Frog levels, special candy frogs. Counterpart of Glazed Grove. *45. Soda Starway: Levels 651 to 665. New feature(s): Purple soda, soda bottles, soda bottle cannon. Counterpart of Fizzy Falls. *46. Coconut Kingdom: Levels 666 to 680. New feature(s): Coconut. Counterpart of Crunchy Courtyard. *47. Hotcake Heatwave: Levels 681 to 695. New feature(s): Melted Chocolate. Counterpart of Choco Rio Grande. *48. Cocoa Clocktower: Levels 696 to 710. New feature(s): Candy Clock. Counterpart of Toffee Tower. *49. Bitter Boneyard: Levels 711 to 725. New feature(s): Special Chest. Counterpart of Boneyard Bonanza. *50. Bubblegum Brink: Levels 726 to 740. New feature(s): Bubblegum. Counterpart of Marshmallow Mountains. *51. Honey Harvest: Levels 741 to 755. New feature(s): Honey. Counterpart of Marmalade Meadow. *52. Gumball Gazebo: Levels 756 to 770. New feature(s): Gumball Machine. Counterpart of Chewy Citadel. *53. Popcorn Present: Levels 771 to 785. New feature(s): More types of popcorn. Counterpart of Eggnog Emporium. *54. Lollipop Labyrinth: Levels 786 to 800. New feature(s): Lollipop Hammer Candy, Lollipop Hammer Candy cannon. Counterpart of Fudge Fjord. *55. Seeded Sanctuary: Levels 801 to 815. New feature(s): Candy Apple. Counterpart of Caramel Clearing. *56. Chewy Cell: Levels 816 to 830. New feature(s): Double Licorice Lock, Double Colour Lock. Counterpart of Candy Calaboose. *57. Gemstone Galaxy: Levels 831 to 845. New feature(s): Candy Star. Counterpart of Nougat Noir. *58. Saucer Skies: Levels 846 to 860. New feature(s): Mothership. Counterpart of Gummy Galaxy. *59. Praline Patio: Levels 861 to 875. New feature(s): Toffee Candy Frog, Dark Chocolate Candy Frog, Hollow Toffee, Hollow Dark Chocolate. Counterpart of Truffle Terrace. *60. Twisty Trails: Levels 876 to 890. New feature(s): Rainbow Twist, rainbow twist order, rainbow twist anti-order, white licorice swirl. Counterpart of Coco Crossroads. *61. Bobber Beach: Levels 891 to 905. New feature(s): Jelly Bobber, special jellied fish. Counterpart of Crumbly Coast. *62. Sugardrop Shire: Levels 906 to 920. New feature(s): Sugar Drops, sugar drop order, sugar drop anti-order, sugar drop cannon. Counterpart of Polka Park. *63. Tangy Trench: Levels 921 to 935. New feature(s): Free Switch Candy, free switch candy cannon. Counterpart of Delectable Depths. *64. Minty Mystery: Levels 936 to 950. New feature(s): Mint Chocolate. Counterpart of Minty Meadow (Episode 64). *65. Choc Chip Crossing: Levels 951 to 965. New feature(s): Cookie, cookie cannon, cookie order, cookie anti-order. Counterpart of Cookie Crossing. *66. Citrus Spa: Levels 966 to 980. New feature(s): Green soda, soda bottle order, soda bottle anti-order. Counterpart of Soda Swamp (Episode 66). *67. Berry Beanstalk: Levels 981 to 995. New feature(s): Pink Leaf. Counterpart of Candy Clouds (Episode 67). *68. Cotton Castle: Levels 996 to 1010. New feature(s): Jam levels, purple jam. Counterpart of Caramel Keep. *69. Velvet Vault: Levels 1011 to 1025. New feature(s): Sugar chest order, sugar chest anti-order, sugar key order, sugar key anti-order, empty sugar chests, empty special chests, indestructible sugar chests. Counterpart of Tasty Treasury. *70. Confectionery Cruise: Levels 1026 to 1040. New feature(s): Purple jam bobber, green jam, green jam bobber. Counterpart of Luscious Lagoon. *71. Jammy Geyser: Levels 1041 to 1055. New feature(s): Red jam, red jam bobber. Counterpart of Mellow Marshmallow. *72. Froyo Floe: Levels 1056 to 1070. New feature(s): Ice Cube, ice cube order, ice cube anti-order. Counterpart of Siberian Sorbet. *73. Cola Creek: Levels 1071 to 1085. New feature(s): Orange soda, orange jam, orange jam bobber. Counterpart of Cloudberry Creek. *74. Cauldron Cottage: Levels 1086 to 1100. New feature(s): Red soda, blue soda, blue jam, blue jam bobber. Counterpart of Bubblegum Hut. *75. Multilayered Mansion: Levels 1101 to 1115. New feature(s): 6 layered icing, 6 layered waffle, 6 layered sugar chest. Counterpart of Pastry Palace. *76. Strawberry Speedway: Levels 1116 to 1130. New feature(s): Strawberry Chocolate. Counterpart of Raspberry Races. *77. Toffee Teatime: Levels 1131 to 1145. New feature(s): Strawberry Chocolate Spawner, locked strawberry chocolate spawner. Counterpart of Teapot Tower. *78. Mixture Market: Levels 1146 to 1160. New feature(s): Non-spawning colour candies on board, non-spawning colour elements, unordered colour schemes. Counterpart of Barking Boutique. *79. Banana Bahamas: Levels 1161 to 1175. New feature(s): Banana order, banana anti-order, banana cannon, banana barrel, yellow soda, yellow jam, yellow jam bobber. Counterpart of Banana Beach. *80. Rainbow Restaurant: Levels 1176 to 1190. New feature(s): Chameleon special candies, chameleon jelly fish, chameleon icing, chameleon mystery candies, chameleon surprise candies. Counterpart of Snack Shack. *81. Mushroom Marshlands: Levels 1191 to 1205. New feature(s): Candy Mushroom. Counterpart of Fungi Forest. *82. Sherbet Spaceship: Levels 1206 to 1220. New feature(s): UFO cannon, UFO order, UFO anti-order, more types of UFOs. Counterpart of Marmalade Moon. *83. Rhubarb Rabbithole: Levels 1221 to 1235. New feature(s): Candy Mushroom cannon, candy mushroom order, candy mushroom anti-order. Counterpart of Wonky Wonderland. *84. Fishy Falls: Levels 1236 to 1250. New feature(s): Coloured jellied fish, coloured jelly order, coloured jelly anti-order. Counterpart of Drizzly Dale. *85. Battenberg Bakery: Levels 1251 to 1265. New feature(s): More types of cake bombs. Counterpart of Bonbon Bistro. *86. Bejewelled Bank: Levels 1266 to 1280. New feature(s): Candy Jewel. Counterpart of Diamond District. *87. Booze Bay: Level 1281 to 1295. New feature(s): Coloured sugar chests. Counterpart of Butter Rum Reef. *88. Pumpkin Province: Level 1296 to 1310. New feature(s): Pumpkin Bomb. Counterpart of Hoax Hollow. *89. Nectar Nursery: Level 1311 to 1325. New feature(s): Beehive, honey order, honey anti-order. Counterpart of Honey Hut. *90. Topping Tide: Levels 1326 to 1340. New feature(s): Crazy Spawner. Counterpart of Brulee Bay. *91. Candy Cane Cliffs: Levels 1341 to 1355. New feature(s): Red Candy Cane Fence, Blue Candy Cane Fence, Green Candy Cane Fence. Counterpart of Candied Cliffs. *92. Allsort Alcove: Levels 1356 to 1370. New feature(s): Golden Coconut Wheel. Counterpart of Candy Keep. *93. Pie Presentation: Levels 1371 to 1385. New feature(s): Custard Pie. Counterpart of Syrupy Circus. *94. Hollywreath Hut: Levels 1386 to 1400. New feature(s): Candy Cane Wreath. Counterpart of Festive Forest. *95. Firework Forest: Levels 1401 to 1415. New feature(s): White Colour Bomb. Counterpart of Peppermint Party. *96. Monumental Mountains: Levels 1416 to 1430. New feature(s): Mystery Chocolate. Counterpart of Mount Chocolympus. *97. Platinum Pitch: Levels 1431 to 1445. New feature(s): Choco Football, Counterpart of Flavour Field. *98. Diamond Diner: Levels 1446 to 1460. New feature(s): More types of orders, including orders for indestructible blockers. Counterpart of Divine Diner. *99. Pretzel Precipice: Levels 1461 to 1475. New feature(s): Movable chocolate, movable dark chocolate. Counterpart of Dessert Desert.